Her Geckos
by TvGirl20
Summary: Post-season three, Kate sets out on a life of crime with the Gecko brothers. Established Kate/Seth/Richie relationship. Mature and graphic content to come, rated T for now but will be changed to M in later chapters.


"You, be cool." Kate said, gun pointed directly at the blonde bank teller's heart. With Seth and Richie flanking her on either side, Kate was completely at ease despite the massive amount of adrenaline that was currently pumping through her system. She knew that nothing bad would happen to her as long as she had her Geckos by her side.

This was the third bank they'd robbed without incident since she reclaimed her body from that evil bitch Amaru and decided to stick with the brothers permanently, and this one wasn't going to be any different.

Following the plan, once Seth had identified the bank manager, Richie took him back to the vault while she and Seth stayed with the hostages. Keeping his guns swiftly moving across the room, pointing them at each hostage for a few seconds before moving on to the next, Kate watched Seth keep an eye out for troublemakers as she collected their cell phones.

Just as Kate collected the last one and poured water into the bucket of phones, effectively destroying them, Seth checked on Richie's progress.

"How we doing, brother?" he yelled over his shoulder in Richie's direction, eyes never leaving the hostages and his Kate.

Kate smiled at Seth when she noticed him looking at her. She loved how he could never seem to take his eyes off her, especially when they were in dangerous situations like this one. It was just one of the many reasons she felt so safe around him, around both of them.

When Kate made the decision to join Seth and Richie all those months ago, she knew she would eventually have to come to terms with her feelings for the brothers.

Her attraction to Richie began the moment they met at that motel pool years ago, and only intensified when they shared their first kiss at the Twister a short time later. Their chemistry was instantaneous and electric, and much as she tried to deny it over the years, their connection was and always will be, undeniable.

With Seth it started differently. Slowly, but by no means less intense, her feeling began to grow for Seth over those three months they spent together in Mexico after leaving the Twister. Sure, he could be a dick sometimes, but he stuck by her and taught her how to defend and take care of herself. They may have had their fair share of falling outs, but she couldn't deny the feelings she had for Seth deep inside. Somehow he managed to wriggle his way into her heart, and once he was there, he was there to stay.

She was glad she decided to tell them how she felt that first week after their big standoff with Amaru and her hellish goons. After spending just a few days on the road with both of them, all of her feelings came rushing back, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep pretending everything was fine for much longer.

One night after they got off the road and checked into a hotel, she asked them both to come into her room. She sat them down and got straight to the point; she made it clear that she had feelings for both of them, and what she wanted was all or nothing. Either she would have them both, or she was going to take off on her own.

She expected them to be disgusted, shocked, overwhelmed, anything but what they really were, which was amused. After she confessed her feelings, a cocky grin appeared on both of their faces and Richie said, "Darling, we thought you'd never ask."

Kate found out later that they had talked about this previously, and were waiting for the right time to bring up the subject, ideally when they all had had a few drinks in them, as they too didn't know how Kate would respond to their unconventional proposal. But they both knew it was what they wanted.

After thinking she was dead and all that they went through to get her back, they both couldn't deny their feelings for her, and although they had never even thought of sharing a woman before, with Kate it just seemed like the most natural idea in the world.

They both loved her, and she was the only other person in the world they cared about other than each other, so why wouldn't it make sense that they love her together? Their bond as brothers was strong enough to withstand anything, including the addition of a sexy now-redhead that they both were crazy about. They were ecstatic when Kate told them she felt the same way that day at the hotel, and the three of them have been together ever since.

"Alright brother, not too much longer," Richie responds to Seth, pulling Kate out of her little trip down memory lane. She can hear Richie turning the big handle on safe, indicating that he was in, which was her cue to go back and help him load up the bags.

With each of them carrying two bags full of cash, Richie and Kate meet back up with Seth at the entrance of the bank, ready to make their escape.

"Thank you for your time and cooperation ladies and gentleman, enjoy the rest of your day!" Seth calls out, guns still trained on the hostages as he follows Richie and Kate out of the bank and into the getaway car.

With Kate and Seth in the backseat with the money, and Richie at the wheel, they speed off into the sunset leaving the bank in their dust.

"Whoo hoo!" Kate yells, joy rushing through her after the completion of another successful robbery.

"Great job, brother," Seth says smiling, patting Richie on shoulder. "Keep going until you get to the switch car, then we can lay low at that motel in Harlingen for a while until the heat dies down."

"Yah, yah, I know the plan," Richie responds in a slightly annoyed voice, but he has a smile on his face when he locks eyes with Kate in the rear view mirror. "You did great, babe, you're turning out to be a real natural at this," Richie says, pride in his voice when he looks at his girl.

"Well thank you," Kate responds, blushing ever so slightly.

"Richie's right, Princess, you were incredible," Seth agrees, pulling her in for a heated kiss.

There would definitely be a big celebration tonight when they made it back to their hotel room, the three thieves overjoyed at their latest heist.

But just on the other side of border, unbeknownst to them, a storm of trouble was brewing with their names on it.

 **A/N- Don't forget to follow/favorite/comment! Thank you for reading; more coming soon!**


End file.
